Vehicles may be equipped with sensors for processing and communication capabilities that allow the vehicle to navigate autonomously without human intervention. Autonomous vehicle navigation is not possible, however, under all circumstances. In some situations, a vehicle may lack the capability to navigate autonomously such as adverse or extreme weather conditions, in the event of the loss of vehicle sensors or a communications link, under disaster conditions, due to vehicle collisions in the area, etc. When a vehicle can no longer navigate autonomously, control of the vehicle may be returned to a human operator. Transfer of control of the vehicle to a human represents a potential danger due to the vehicle's autonomous nature—a human operator who has been traveling in the vehicle may be inattentive to road conditions and unprepared to make the decisions and exercise the motor control needed to safely operate the vehicle. Human operators will differ in their ability to operator an autonomous vehicle, especially when accepting increased driving responsibilities, and therefore present varying levels of risk in operating autonomous vehicles.